In The Arms Of Goku
by vampirebee
Summary: Songfic [angel] based on Chichi's feelings postcell saga. CxG


_**A/N: Songfic- Based on the song 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan. I love this song and I think it suits Chichi really well. She's been through so much and this fic is based on her feelings after Cell. -Goku is Chichi's gaurdian angel-**_

_**

* * *

In The Arms Of Goku (//' '\\\) -angel's wings- **_

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
**_

I've waited so long for you to return Goku. For so long Iv'e wished for someone, somewhere to bring you back to me.

_**There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day**_

I can't raise our boys alone Goku. I'm not strong enough. You were my strength, but now that you're gone the fire that burned within me is disappearing. Every night I feel the pain inside escape and its so hard...

_**  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release**_

I try to think of other things to take my mind off you, but my thoughts always return to you...

_**  
Memory seeps from my veins  
**_

I remember all the good times, the hard times and all the times I felt my love for you soar to the sky... to the heavens...

_**Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

I wish I were a spirit Goku, then I could float to Other world and back into your arms where I belong. Thinking of your touch is sometimes all that gets me through these lonely nights.

_**  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear**_

I wish those arms were around me now, so we could fly away from this painful existence and just leave it all behind. But I can't. What about our sons? I have to raise them forever all alone. I'm sitting on our bed now. The same bed where we made love for the very last time. I can almost sense you. But this room is so cold... so lonely without you.

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie**_

I don't talk about the pain of losing you to anyone. Not even Gohan. He's been through enough. My mind is in turmoil, but I don't say a word. Its just too hard.

_**  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there**_

Our last night together was beautiful. I'll never forget being lulled to sleep by your strong embrace. I wish I could feel it now to give me some comfort and help me ease the pain.****

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

Did I tell you our son is now the 'Great Saiyaman'? Haha he fights crime in Satan City wearing a superhero costume! Well someone has to keep the villains at bay while you're gone... He's doing well my love, in school too. I'm so proud of him, I wish you could see both our boys. You would love Goten, he's just like you. So carefree and happy, strong too.

**_  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack_**

But a brave face doesn't fool anyone especially not our bright sons. They see my pain, but I smile and say "Daddy may be gone, but he will always be in our hearts" and I hug them tightly and take on your role, trying to fill the void. But sometimes I don't think I can.

_**  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

Oh Goke the pain gets too much sometimes. I thought I cried all my tears long ago, but they still flow when I think of your eyes, your smile, your kiss... my world could crash down around me and I'd still fall on my knees and call out your name... My Goku, my hero.****

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear

I can't live the rest of my life without those arms holding me one last time.

_**  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie**_

Come my hero, save me one last time...

_**  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there**_

Goku I reach out to you, please hold me.

_**  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here **_

Let me fall asleep in your arms my hero, my lover, my husband, my best friend. My _angel..._

_The End**

* * *

A/N: Reviews welcome and anticipated **_


End file.
